Cowlorado Kid and The Doctor
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Cowlorado meets the alluring and beautiful Dr. Laura Holt who has come to Moo Mesa from the twenty-first century by accident. The two become smitten with each other. But can Cowlorado, the self-proclaimed ladies man, be willing to change his ways and settle down?
1. Chapter 1

Cowlorado Kid and The Doctor-Chapter 1

 **I don't by any stretch of the imagination own Wild West C.O.W.B.O.Y.S. of Moo Mesa. If I did, Marshall Moo would've found out who the Masked Bull was. He and Miss Lily would be married with five kids. But I do own Dr. Laura, her friend Mara, and Dr.** **Morris.**

 **Place: San Antonio, Texas, 2011, Institute of Scientific Research...**

 **Time: 10:00 p.m.**

Doctor Laura Holt was sitting at a desk reading a report. The moon light streamed through the window near her desk shining on her bright red hair like a beacon of light. It was pulled back into a hanging pony tail.

"Hey, don't tell me you're still working?" Her friend Mara said.

"Someone's gotta burn the old midnight oil."

"Ever hear "All work and no play?" C'mon, let's do a pizza run." She replied.

"Can't. Gotta work on my theory."

"Not that stuff about the haunted mesa again." She groaned.

"I saw something moving on the mesa last night."

"Don't be silly. There's nothing out there but large rocks."

"She's right, Laura. Unless you believe we're being invaded by aliens from space!"

Dr. Laura and her friend looked to see Dr. Morris standing in the doorway. She couldn't stand the guy because he was always butting in on her work then taking the credit away from her.

"I know what I saw!" Laura exclaimed.

"Or what you thought you saw."

"Alright. We'll go to the mesa. Right now." Laura said, getting her coat off a metal coat rack near the door.

"You two go. That place gives me the creeps." Mara said, shuddering.

"You scared?" Dr. Morris teased, "You just said there isn't anything there but rocks."

"Who said you could listen in on our conversation?" The doctor said, coming to her friend's defense.

"All I'm saying is there's no such thing as ghosts." He replied.

"Then c'mon then. Call my bluff."

"Oh, I'll come, too." Mara sighed, following them.

They all got into her blue convertible. It took Dr. Laura ten minutes to drive out to the Great Plains. It was made up of a huge rock formations. The full moon shone overhead.

The three people got out of the car and looked around. Dr. Morris pulled his coat collar over his neck. Mara stuck her hands in her hoodie jacket pockets and shivered. Dr. Laura, clad in a fur collared brown coat examined the area with a magnifying glass.

"What a stupid waste of time this is! There are no..." Dr. Morris began.

Suddenly, a huge orange sphere glowed to the right of them.

"C'mon! It's this way!" Dr. Laura cried out, running towards the light. Dr. Morris ran after her followed by Mara.

There standing before them was a bright orange and swirling purple disc seemingly forming out of the air. They stood before it dumbfounded.

"What do you think it is?" Mara asked.

"It appears to be a portal of some kind." Dr. Laura replied.

"A dimensional portal? One that can take you to other dimensions?" Dr. Morris asked.

"It would appear so."

"Outstanding."

"But how did it get here?" Mara asked.

"A number of factors: disturbances in the space time continuum or some astronomical event." Dr. Laura explained.

"I need to snap a picture for my research." Dr. Morris said, whipping out his camera and approaching the portal for a better look.

"Don't!" Dr. Laura said, going to him grabbing his arm. The portal was like a giant vacuum. It began absorbing anything that got near it.

"Help! It's sucking me in!" Dr. Morris screamed.

Dr. Laura pulled him but it got too strong as it also began pulling her in.

"Laura! Dr. Morris!" Mara watched in horror as the two doctors were pulled into the portal. Then it closed up and disappeared. She sunk to her knees and blankly stared at the place where the portal had been.

 **Place: Moo Mesa overlooking Cowtown, Old West, Time: 9:00 p.m.**

Three cowboys rode on horses along the mesa. The weirdest thing about these guys is that they literally were cows dressed in clothes of the Old West and they rode on ordinary horses. One of them was a caramel colored bull. He appeared to be the leader. The other two, a large blue bull and the other rider a black and white bull rode following along side him.

"Doggone it, Moo, We've been on patrol for two days and still no sign of Shock Holiday and his gang."the blue cow told the caramel cow.

"Not to worry, Dakota. Those three snakes are around here sometime." The caramel colored cow replied, "We'll get them."

"I don't know. All we've seen are tumbleweed. But once we arrest them, that'll surely impress Sally Holstein." The young black and white bull said.

"Kid, you'd been trying to court Miss Sally for weeks." The large bull chuckled.

"I wrote her a new song. Want to hear it?" He asked, whipping out a guitar and playing a soft, sweet melody. He had started singing.

"Hold your horses, Cowlorado." Moo said, holding up a hoof. The latter stopped playing and singing.

"What's going on, Moo?" Cowlorado asked, as the three cows saw a light off to the distance.

"Shock Holiday?" Dakota asked.

"Don't know. Could be. Let's check it out." Moo said.

...

The glowing portal opened up as Dr. Laura and Dr. Morris flew threw it.

"Uh, where are we?" Dr. Morris asked as he got up off the ground.

"It looks like the mesa but then it doesn't." Dr. Laura replied, "We better look for help."

"Oh, you two just found trouble." Said a voice.

The two doctors looked behind them to see five figures on horses approach them. Two of them looked like warthogs, one was a wolf, and the other who appeared to be the leader had his face covered. They were dressed like cowboys and were riding on horses.

The three cowboys rode to the edge of a cliff and saw the five riders approach the two figures.

"Shock Holiday alright." Moo said.

"Let's rodeo!" Dakota cried out.

"Yippee Yi Yay!" The three cowboys cried out as they rode down the hill.

"It's the Marshall!" Cried one of the warthogs.

"Don't worry, they'll get a real charge out of this!" Holiday cried out, firing a gun that shot out lightning bolt bullets.

"Cowlorado, get those people to safety. Dakota and I will handle these desperadoes!" Moo said.

"Take my hand, ma'am." Cowlorado told Dr. Laura who he noticed was quite pretty. A slight blush formed on the young bull's face.

"I'm getting out of here!" Dr. Morris cried out, turning and running away.

"Wait! Dr. Morris! Don't go!" Dr. Laura said, preparing to run after him.

She tripped over a small branch. She got up on her knees and saw her reflection in a small stream. What she saw made her eyes go wide. Staring back at her wasn't a human face but a light caramel colored cow's face!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Cowtown-chapter 2 

"Wha-my face! I'm not human! I'm a...a ...cow!"She screamed, hands pressed to her cheeks as she continued to stare at her reflection.

"Ma'am, get down!" Cowlorado called out, grabbing her and shielding her with his body from Shock Holiday's bullets.

Cowlorado was now on top of her. Staring back at him were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of the ocean. His blush got deeper.

"Um, you want to get off...m?"She began, then saw by the moonlight, that he wasn't human either but was a bull dressed like a cowboy.

"Y-you're a cow? A talking cow?" She asked, as he got off her letting her up and backing away from him.

Cowlorado looked at her confused at first but then remembering where he was tried to calm her.

"It's alright. Just..." He began.

"Kid! Ma'am! Get down!" Dakota screamed, "Before you get hit..."

Dr. Laura screamed as a bullet hit her arm. She grabbed it with her other hand and it was coated with blood. Her blood. She was now freaking out. She was about to fall out when Cowlorado caught her before she hit the ground.

"How is she?" Moo asked, glancing over at the unconscious form of Dr. Laura. He hid with his two hombres behind some rocks.

"Her arm was hit." Cowlorado said, glancing with concern at the pretty prostrate form in his arms.

"Lost a lot of blood. Looks like she fainted. Poor girl." Dakota sympathized.

"We gotta get her to a doctor. That bullet's gotta be removed from her arm right away." Moo told them.

"I'll do it." Cowlorado said.

"Dakota and I will buy you some time." Moo said.

Moo got up and fired two star badges hitting the rock behind Shock Holiday and his gang. The two warthogs were covered in a mini avalanche of rocks.

"Care to stick around?" The wolf gang member asked, firing a sticky goo from his gun. Dakota picked up a huge branch catching the substance onto it's mini branches.

He flung it back catching Shock Holiday and the wolf henchman full in the face.

"Go, Cowlorado. Now!" Moo commanded.

Cowlorado climbed up on his trusty steed, Jezebel, taking care to put the doctor in front while he rode in back. The young bull took off like a shot praying he wasn't too late to save the young woman's life.

...

Dr. Morris ran through the woods. He wanted to leave this crazy place. First, he and Dr. Laura are attacked by some strange creatures then three cowboys on horses arrive and then everyone starts shooting. He felt a little twinge of guilt for leaving Dr. Laura behind but he told himself that this was out of his field of reasoning.

"She's a resourceful woman. She'll be fine." He told himself.

He soon made out a town down below the Mesa. It was to this town he made his way.

"Cowtown." He read the sign.

He hid behind a barn wall as one of the cowboys who tried to rescue them on the Mesa rode into town cradling an unconscious Dr. Laura. Dr. Morris saw the young bull take her in to see the doctor.

...

"How is she, doc?" Cowlorado asked.

"I removed the bullet. There appears to be no infection. I gave her something to help her sleep." The doctor explained.

Within minutes, Marshall Moo Montana and the Dakota Dude rode into Cowtown. Tied up and riding on horses in front of them were Shock Holiday and his gang.

"The marshall's done it, Miss Lily. He caught Shock Holiday and his gang!" A little calf told a female calf dressed in a purple lacy showgirl outfit who just stepped out of the Tumbleweed saloon.

At this time, a crowd gathered to watch the two brave cowboys.

"Evening, folks. Hey, Miss Lily." Moo said, with a slight blush in his cheeks as he glanced over at the female cow.

"Well, hey, there, Moo. I feel much safer with you fellas around." She replied, blushing back.

"That was great. I knew you'd would bag Shock Holiday." The young calf said.

"All in a day's work, Calf-pint." Marshall Moo smiled, playfully rumpling the child's hair, "Like the code of the West says, "The early cow gets the first cud."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"You see the Kid, Cody?" Dakota asked.

"He showed up here in Cowtown an hour ago carrying a lady badly hurt." explained the boy.

"Well, I'm gonna go escort these prisoners to jail. Then check on our patient."

...

"Here's your new home, boys." Moo told Shock Holiday and his gang. Sheriff TerrorBull and Mayor Bulloney were standing at the entrance of the jail.

"Take em away, sheriff. They're all yours." Moo said.

"On what charges?" The sheriff asked.

."You're joking." Moo said, "They've robbed trains and attacked innocent people. If that's not a reason to lock them up, I don't know what is."

"Well, unless you have some solid proof as to why I should put them in jail, I gotta let them go."

'What? You can't!"

"Now, Marshall, he's the sheriff. He's the law. You don't want to disobey the law, now do you?" The mayor asked, with a malicious sneer on his face.

Moo gritted his teeth and steam came out of his nostrils. He worked hard to capture Shock Holiday. This wasn't the first time TerrorBull questioned his authority. He was always trying to find some lame excuse to let all of Moo's captures go. It really bugged Moo especially when Mayor Bulloney backed him up. He suspected that TerrorBull made trouble for him on purpose. The mayor and the sheriff both were inordinately jealous of Moo because he was well liked in Cowtown.

Lots of times, he went along with the two conspirators. He hated it. He longed for the day Mayor Bulloney and TerrorBull would leave Cowtown and justice could prevail. But for now, he complied with their wishes. He grudgingly uncuffed a now grinning Shock Holiday and his gang.

"You're free, just don't come back to Cowtown." Moo warned.

"Oh, of course. Bye, Marshall." Shock Holiday grinned as he and his boys rode away.

"Oh, Marshall. There's something I need you to do..." Mayor Bulloney began.

"Later. It can wait." Moo cut in with slumped shoulders and slowly walking away. TerrorBull and Bulloney cackling at his retreating back.

...

A few hours later, Dr. Laura opened her eyes.

"Uh, where am i?" She asked.

She looked around to see she was in a room of some kind. There was a dresser, a window, a nightstand, and she saw she was lying on a brass bed of some kind. Her arm was now bandanged up and in a sling.

"Oh, good. You're awake." Said a voice.

The doctor now entered the room. He wasn't human but a dark brown sheep in a labcoat and a shirt and pants.

"W-who are you? What are you?" She asked.

"I'm Doc Ram. I'm the local doctor around here." He explained.

"I don't even know where here is."

"Moo Mesa. And you're in Cowtown."

"Cowtown?"

Dr. Laura got up and walked to the window. She took one look at her reflection and looked away. She was still a cow.

"So, it's not a dream." She murmured.

"Afraid not." He replied.

"But...where's Los Angeles?" She asked, out loud.

"Los where?"

Dr. Laura looked up to see Cowlorado, Dakota, and Moo slowly approach her. She could see that they were bulls and not human.

She quickly picked up a large book and held it up ready to swing it at them.

"Don't come any where near me, you...you..." She began.

"Whoa! Calm down, ma'am. We're the law here. We ain't gonna hurt you." Moo said, soothingly.

"Who are you, guys?" She asked, putting down the book.

"I'm Marshall Moo Montana and these are my deputies." Moo replied, "The big guy is the Dakota Dude. And you've already met the Cowlorado Kid."

"Oh, uh, hi." Dr. Laura said, shaking hands with them.

"I'm the one that brought you into town to get you to the doctor." Cowlorado said, "I didn't catch your name."

"Dr. Laura Holt." She replied, nodding at them.

"Laura...wow. what a pretty name." Cowlorado breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

In Cowtown-chapter 3

"You're a doctor, ma'am?" Dakota asked, incredulous.

"Why yes. A research scientist, actually. Is something the matter?" She glanced at them puzzled.

"It's just that. We don't get many female doctors around these parts." Moo explained.

"Especially someone as pretty as you." Cowlorado said, gazing at Dr. Laura with adoration.

"Uh, thanks." Dr. Laura smiled and a faint blush shown in her cheeks.

 _A beautiful smile._ Cowlorado thought as he looked at her.

...

Sheriff Terrorbull sat at a table in the Tumbleweed saloon with his two flunkies, Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard.

"Wonder where the Marshall went." Boot Hill Buzzard said.

Who cares?" Terrorbull murmured, drinking his sarsaparilla.

"Bet he's seeing that new cow that came into town."Saddle Sore said, grinning.

"What new cow?" Lily Bovine asked.

She had just put two drinks of sarsaparilla in front of them.

"Moo and his deputies done rescued this girl cow from Shock Holiday." Saddle Sore explained.

"Yes, and I heard the young lady is quite attractive." Mayor Bulloney slyly put in as he walked up to them, "I'd be worried if I were you, Miss Lily."

"Worried for what? Moo was just helping someone in trouble." She said, "He does it all the time."

"I hope that's all it is." He smirked, glancing slyly at the young woman who suddenly looked uncomfortable.

The mayor, like everyone else in Cowtown, knew Miss Lily had a major crush on Marshall Moo. He hated the Marshall and wanted to cause any kind of trouble he could for him.

"Cody!" She suddenly called.

The young calf showed up, broom in hand. He had been outside sweeping the porch.

"Mind the saloon. I'm going out." She told him.

"Where ya going, Miss Lily?" He asked, seeing the determined look in her eyes.

"To see the Marshall about something. I'll be back soon."

"You are one cold-blooded hombre, Mayor." Terrorbull said, grinning.

"Of course. It's how I've stayed in office for so long. That and rigging the elections." He chuckled, sticking his chest out.

Miss Lily ran up the stairs to change. She went into her room.

"Oh, Moo..Why?" She thought, sadly going through her closet. She switched from one dress to another, "How can he like someone else? No...It can't be true. Moo wouldn't..do that to me."

He was the finest bull in the whole territory. Tall, muscular, and well-built. He was also kind, caring, and a gentleman. Everyone especially the lady cows admired him.

The last time he and Miss Lily went to a dance, her old arch rival Sadie Wowcow showed up and flirted with Moo right in front of her. Moo had been drawn to the flashy, attractive young cow. She tried to coax him into dancing with her, but Miss Lily told her to back off. The two women wound up in a huge catfight. Moo was hers. She wasn't about to let someone like Sadie get her dirty hoofs on him.

She got worried when once he had gone to his old hometown of Millers Glen to help his friend and mentor, Sheriff T-Bone against Bat Blastagun and his gang. He would've stayed and maybe married his old childhood friend Bessy Bluebell if Miss Lily hadn't threatened Mayor Bulloney that she'd run against him in the next election for Mayor if he didn't bring Moo back. Dakota and Cowlorado were immediately dispatched to bring him back to Cowtown.

Miss Lily sighed to herself whenever she saw him riding around town on his horse Cyclone. She realized that she loved him. She thought he felt the same way. But now? This new girl?

"I need to know what's going on." She told herself.

...

"I don't know how this happened to me." Dr. Laura said, glancing at her hands and face in the large, human-sized mirror, "Or how I got here."

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything but a pretty lady in the mirror." Cowlorado told her, taking her hands into his own.

"You're sweet, Cowlorado. And thanks for saving my life." Laura said, smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"Y-you're pretty sweet yourself, Miss Laura." Cowlorado replied, blushing.

Moo and Dakota whooped and hollered happily. Their compadre found himself a sweetheart.

For a bull, he was very charming and cute. It was strange, but she was starting to like him.

Laura still didn't understand why there were no humans here. She looked outside a window and saw cattle fixed up like people walking around on two legs. There was no running water or electricity. People got their water from wells and streams. She felt like she was in an old episode of _Bonanza._ The town looked like something from the Old West. There was a sheriff's office, blacksmith, stagecoach, and a saloon. No cars, buses, or trains. It was weird. Did she go back through time? Dr. Morris and her colleagues back home would never believe this. Dr. Morris! He had come with her. Was he missing? She didn't understand why they were in this strange world. But she understood how they got here.

"That portal! It brought us here!" Dr. Laura exclaimed, as the realization hit her.

"What's a portal?" Dakota asked.

"And whose "us?"" Cowlorado asked.

He was hoping against hope she wasn't married or had a boyfriend.

"My colleague, Dr. Morris." Dr. Laura replied.

"Your what, ma'am?" Dakota asked.

"He's another doctor I work with." She replied, "At the Institute. He was with me on the mesa when you guys rescued me. I wonder where he went."

...

Dr. Morris was wondering around town trying to find an airline or bus depot to get him out of town and back home. He looked around terrified as confused animorphic cow citizens looked at him. He tripped over a wooden trough and fell into it. People laughed. Cowlorado and Laura looked out the window of the doctor's office.

"Lookee yonder!" Cowlorado pointed, as Moo and Dakota looked out along with the doctor.

"Guess we better see what all the fuss is about." Moo said.

...

"Are you alright, sir?"

Dr. Morris looked up to see Miss Lily Bovine reached out to him and helped him out of the trough.

"No! Something very bad has happened to me! I've turned into this thing." He felt his head and felt long horns protruding out of it. He looked over at Miss Lily and gasped.

"You're not human! Wh-what are you?" He asked, backing up from her.

"Wh-? Human? What in tarnation are you talking about?" She asked, looking puzzled.

"Trouble, Miss Lily?" Moo asked, walking up to the two people, followed by Dakota and Cowlorado.

"Don't know, Moo. He just started acting all touched in the head." Miss Lily replied, looking confused at the crouching, cowering doctor before them.

"Dr. Morris?" Dr. Laura asked, venturing forward.

"Oh, Dr. Holt! Thank goodness!" He exclaimed, clasping the hands of his old colleague.

Cowlorado felt a flush of anger. He didn't like the way this new bull held Laura's hands and then hugged her. He already began to dislike this guy.

"It happened to you, too." Dr. Morris said, looking at her.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here after ditching me on the Mesa!" She retorted, snatching her hands away from him.

"Looks to me like you owe the lady an apology." Cowlorado said, standing next to Laura ready to defend her at all costs.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we got transported to God knows where and attacked by some kind of mutations. What was I supposed to do? I didn't want to go, but..."

"Well, now what seems to be the trouble?" Mayor Bulloney asked, "Do you need assistance, my good man?"

"Yes, and you are?" Dr. Morris asked.

"Mayor Bulloney at your service." He replied, giving a slight bow to him. He clapped the nervous man on the back.

"Everyone can leave. I have the situation well in hand." The mayor said, walking away with Dr. Morris. The people then walked away leaving Moo, Dakota, Cowlorado, Laura, and Miss Lily.

"Who was that guy?" Dr. Laura asked.

"That was our honorable mayor." Cowlorado replied, sarcastically watching him go.

"He totally gives me the creeps." Dr. Laura said, shivering.

...

Suddenly Sheriff Turnbull grabbed Dr. Morris slamming him up against a building.

"Okay, talk. How did you get here to Cowtown?" Bulloney asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You mentioned something. A portal."

"Yes! It brought me here from Los Angeles, California" Morris asked.

"Caliefornia?" Saddle Sore asked.

"Oooh, can we go, too? I always wanted a vacation." Boot Hill Buzzard said.

"Pipe down, you too." Terrorbull said.

"This portal might be just the thing we need to finally rid Cowtown of Moo Montana." The mayor said.

...

"You okay, Miss Lily?" Moo asked, concern on his face.

"I'm fine, Moo. And thank you." She replied, smiling gently.

"Glad you're alright." He replied, smiling and blushing.

Moo was in love with Miss Lily. He had loved her from the first time he arrived in Cowtown. He was determined to protect her and the townfolk by keeping the frontier safe. He took his job as marshall seriously.

Miss Lily, of course, was no wall flower. She could be as tough and resourseful when the situation called for it. Moo admired her spirited personality. That was one of the things he loved about her. Plus, that she was hardworking. She had worked to make the Tumbleweed the best saloon in town.

"'Heard we had a new visitor to our town. I heard you weren't feeling well. Brought you some homemade soup." Miss Lily said, opening a small hamper-like wooden basket. She took out a Mason jar of vegetable soup fastened with a lid.

"Why, thank you, Miss..." Laura began, taking it.

"Lily Bovine. Folks around here call me Miss Lily." She replied.

"Well, thank you, Miss Lily. That's very thoughtful. I'm Laura by the way." She told her, smiling.

"Glad to meet you, Laura."

The two ladies shook hands, in this case, hoofs.

Miss Lily saw at once that the mayor had been wrong about Moo. He was friendly to Laura, but that was all it was. She noticed Cowlorado talking to Laura. Laura blushed and laughed at something he said privately to her. It was obvious he was interested in her and she in him.

"Wow! A lady doctor?" Cody said, running up to Laura."That's what I'd like to be when I grow up." Cody said.

"You want to be a lady?" Miss Lily asked, dumbfounded.

"No! A doctor!" He replied.

"But last week, you said you wanted to be a marshal like Moo here." Miss Lily teased.

"I still do but I could save lives, too like Doc Ram does every day." Cody replied.

"There's no rush, kid. Just study hard in school and it'll happen." Dr. Laura told Cody.

"Aw, I gotta go to school?" Cody groaned.

"Now, now, Calf-pint." Moo said, kneeling before the small boy," Schooling and book learning are just as important as apprehending desperados or rustlers."


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Talk-Chapter 4

"Speaking of writing, I gotta fill out some paperwork the mayor wants done." Moo sighed, getting up.

"That mayor is such a party pooper." Cowlorado said.

"Yes, well, I don't much like him neither." Dakota Dude said.

"Unfortunately, he does run this town." Moo Montana told them sighing, "He's the law."

''He still creeps me out." Laura said, shivering.

"Hey, don't you be worrying your pretty little head about Mayor Whats-His-Face." Cowlorado told her.

He pulled out his guitar and began playing a lovely tune.

Moo and Dakota walked over to the Tumbleweed Saloon with Miss Lily. Cowlorado and Laura walked over to the steps of the stagecoach office.

Laura smiled and clapped to the music.

"You play beautifully." She told him.

"I also wrote you a new song."

He sang:

 _The ocean is as deep and blue as your eyes/ hair red as fire and desire_

 _Sweet, beautiful, caring and kind._

 _Will you be mine? Will you be mine?_

 _Forever by my side_

 _Sweet Laura, my love_

 _So kind._

 _Will you be mine?_

Laura laughed and smiled. She nodded yes to him. A faint blush shown on her face. The young cowboy happily swung his girl in the air as whoops and cheers nearly deafened her hearing.

...

"Now, doctor. What can you tell me about how you came here?" The mayor asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Dr. Morris asked.

"Don't play games with me! You said something brought you here. What was it?"

"It's called a portal."

"Can it take you back?"

"I don't know. Look, I just want to get out of town. Just show me where I can find the bus depot."

"The what?" All four villains looked at each other puzzled.

He tried to run when Sheriff Terrorbull grabbed him. He was about to scream for help when Saddle Sore aimed a gun at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." He chuckled.

"I don't know anything. Dr. Laura probably knows more about the portal than I do." Dr. Morris replied, looking pleadingly at Mayor Bulloney.

"Really? Then we'll just have to get the information we need out of the young lady." The mayor said.

"Why all the hub bub about this here portal?" Terrorbull asked.

"Simple. If we can lure Moo towards it, it'll take him away from Cowtown. There would be no honest cow to stop me from running this whole territory!" He cackled, evilly.

...

"Oh, Cowlorado, it's beautiful!" Laura said, opening up a box and pulling out a long blue dress with with puffed sleeves.

Laura had been staying at in the spare room in Doc Ram's office. But she had no clothes except for the ones on her back which consisted of blue capris, teal shirt, and white lab coat. Moo and his posse had no idea how to shop for women's clothes. Fortunately, Miss Lily did.

Cowlorado, at Miss Lily's request, went to several stores to buy dresses, shoes, and underclothes. But thankfully, Miss Lily and Laura went to get the underthings. Cowlorado was too embarassed to go into the shop that contained them.

"Thank Miss Lily. She bought the things." He explained.

Laura went behind a screen to change.

"She's very sweet." Laura said.

"Uh, Miss Laura ma'am. I..."

"Ugh! Don't call me ma'am. Ma'am makes me sound old."She groaned.

"Sorry. I-Miss Laura, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday..." He began again.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Laura asked, grinning.

Cowlorado nearly jumped. This girl was two steps ahead of him. Her perception surprised him.

"Well, yeah, I guess I am." He said, with confidence.

"I accept." She replied, stepping from the screen.

Laura was pretty before but fixed up in a beautiful dress and her hair in a loose bun made her look even more stunning. She was the most beautiful girl Cowlorado had ever seen.

"Well, I declare. You clean up nicely, Miss Laura." Moo said, gazing at her.

"A desert rose in full bloom." Dakota breathed.

"Pick you up Saturday?" Cowlorado asked, stunned.

"It's a date!" She told him, laughing at the stunned expressions on the three cowboys.

...

Laura Holt walked down the street dressed in her new clothes. Everyone looked at her. Young cows gave her admiring looks. The young lady was on her way to the Tumbleweed Saloon. Cowlorado had told her Miss Lily owned it.

Moo, Dakota, and Cowlorado had gone to track down some rustlers.

Laura looked up to see a giant pink saloon glass. The words "Tumbleweed Saloon" were over it. It looked just like one of those saloons you'd see in an old tv western. From the steps to the swinging doors.

Laura went up the steps and pushed open the doors. Miss Lily was in her showgirl outfit behind the counter wiping it off with a cotton rag.

"I don't think you're gonna get it any shinier than it already is." Laura teased.

"Well, hey, I didn't see y'all come in." Miss Lily said, with a smile.

"Just came by to thank you for all you've done for me. The clothes, the soup, everything."

"The least I could do. Besides, I think I owe you an apology." Miss Lily said, smile faded, looking down.

"For what?" Laura asked, puzzled.

"I thought at first that you and Moo...well, I know now I made a mistake." Miss Lily replied.

"Are you and the Marshall seeing each other?" Laura asked.

"Well, Moo and I...we've known each other for a long time." Miss Lily replied, a faint blush to her cheeks.

"C'mon, quit beating around the bush. Are you two a couple or not?" Laura asked.

"May as well be! Them two joined at the hip so long might as well have gotten hitched by now!" Said a voice.

"Cowlamity Kate!" Miss Lily exclaimed.

"Well, it's true, ain't it?" The lady rancher asked, walking up to the two women.

"I could say the same thing about you and Dakota." Miss Lily replied, with a smirk.

Cowlamity blushed at the thought.

"We almost did get hitched one time." She replied.

"Why didn't you?" Laura asked, "What stopped you?"

"Don't know. Guess I wasn't ready. 'Sides, running the Golden Cud's a full-time job. Dakota is also busy helping the Marshall and all." Cowlamity replied.

Cowlamity Kate was the owner of the Golden Cud Ranch. She ran it while her father went away to explore the Mesa. Mayor Bulloney had been trying to get his hoofs on the ranch for a long time. He tried to declare that Cowlamity's father had died when he didn't return home so he could take the ranch from her. He even went so far as having someone break into her house and steal letters her father wrote her. Moo found one of them. It stated Cowlamity had to be married in order to keep her ranch. Cowlamity opened an old wooden chest in her cellar. Inside was a wedding dress and lace train. She put it on and went looking for the Dakota Dude. She and Dakota had been interested in each other for a long time. She was going to kill two birds with one stone: marry the guy she liked and keep her ranch. With the help of little Cody, it was proven her dad was alive so she didn't have to get married. She could still keep her ranch.

"The day of my wedding, Dakota disappeared. The Masked Bull and two hombres bull-napped him. I had till sundown to get married or lose my ranch. Moo was so determined for me to keep the ranch that he willingly offered to marry me himself. But I told him no. If I'm gonna get hitched, I'd want it to be to Dakota." Cowlamity said.

"Wow. But you're right. People should marry because they love each other." Laura said, "So what happened next?"

"Moo and Cowlorado managed to rescue Dakota. They were able to stop the mayor from taking the Golden Cud." Miss Lily replied.

"I knew that mayor was lying about my pappy being dead. I knew he was alive. And he was." Cowlamity said.

"You know there's something not right about that guy. I mean how did he get to be mayor of this town anyway?" She asked.

"I thought the same thing. The way he overtaxes the people in this town ought to be a crime." Miss Lily said, "It's pitiful."

"Can't anyone stop him?" Laura asked.

"He's been doing this for years. A lot of the folks in in this town mostly keep to themselves." Miss Lily explained.

"But it isn't right." Laura said.

"Not to worry. Moo, Dakota, and Cowlorado are helping to rein in the mayor when he gets outta line." Cowlamity said.

"I hope they'll watch their backs." Laura said.

"And speaking of them, I hear you have a date with Cowlorado this Saturday." Miss Lily smiled.

"Yeah, he asked me." Laura replied, with a blush.

"I declare, looks like me and Miss Lily ain't the only ones spoken for." Cowlamity Kate grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

In Your Debt- Chapter 5

"It's just a date. So there's no need to book the wedding chapel anytime soon." Dr. Laura told them.

"Don't know about that, I reckon." Cowlamity Kate laughed.

"C'mon." Dr. Laura said, looking away.

"I see the way Cowlorado looks at you." Miss Lily smiled, 'He's definitely sweet on you."

"He seems nice." Laura said, as a slight blush shone on her cheeks.

She couldn't forget how the young cowboy stood by her side and visited her everyday. She had never known any guy she went out with to be that giving and unselfish. Never wanting anything in return. Plus, she often heard his singing and guitar playing outside her window. She thought his attempts to serenade her were adorable.

The three girls had gone outside.

"All three of them are the finest hombres in the territory." Cowlamity said.

"We're lucky to have met them then." said Dr. Laura.

"Miss Lily! Miss Lily!" A young calf boy followed by two of his companies, a calf boy and a calf girl.

'What is it, Cody?" Miss Lily asked.

"Where's the Marshall?" The girl calf asked.

"At Pike's Peak rounding up rustlers with Dakota and Cowlorado." She replied.

"What in tarnation has got you younguns all fired up?" Cowlamity asked.

"The schoolmarm is sick." The third child said, "She can't teach school."

"Is she alright?" Cowlamity asked.

"She came down with some kind of cold. Got a bad cough." The girl calf replied.

"Sounds like the flu." Dr. Laura said, "That sounds bad."

"You a doctor?" Cody asked in awe.

"I am." She replied.

"Then you can help Miss Sheep." He said.

"I can try."

And within minutes, accompanied by Cowlamity and Dr. Laura, Miss Lily had driven her horse driven wagon to the schoolhouse.

...

Saddle Sore saw them leave town and went to the Sheriff's office. Mayor Bulloney, Sheriff Terrorbull, and Boot Hill Buzzard sat at a table counting tax money the mayor unfairly took from the town's people. Dr. Morris was locked in a cell.

"As usually, not a bad haul." He cackled, gazing hungrily at the huge pile of money.

"Mayor, the way you overcharge these fools, ought to be a crime!" Terrorbull laughed.

"It's called business. Besides, why shouldn't I have lots of money?" He replied, chest stuck out as he stood proud as a peacock.

"Let me out of here! You can't keep me here!" Dr. Morris said.

"Of course we can. Disturbing the peace as I remember is a crime." Terrorbull replied.

"But I didn't disturb anyone. Where's that Marshall of yours? I'm sure he can straighten this whole thing out."

"I'm afraid you're out of luck, my dear friend. The Marshall and his two deputies are out of town at the moment." Bulloney said, rubbing his hoofs together with pleasure.

"Mayor! Sheriff!" Saddle Sore cried out, excitedly.

"Well, what is it, fool? Can't you see I'm gloating?" He replied, annoyed.

"I just saw Miss Lily, Cowlamity, and that pretty new heifer riding out of town." He replied, "'Looks like they was headed for the schoolhouse."

"How convenient. Looks as if we have three hostages. I think it's time the Masked Bull made another appearance." Terrorbull grinned to himself.

...

"Hope we make it in time." Dr. Laura said.

'Not to worry. This shortcut will take us right there." Miss Lily replied.

Cody and his two friends hid underneath the covered wagon.

"I don't know if this was such a good idea, Cody." The other boy calf said.

"Aw, quit being a scaredy cat, Jake." The girl calf said, then she gasped.

"Carly? What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"The Masked Bull!" She pointed.

...

The masked bandit in question pointed a gun at the three ladies.

"Now, ladies. Off the buckboard." He said.

"But it's just a buckboard. There isn't anything of any value on it." Miss Lily explained.

"Do as you're told!" He shouted.

Miss Lily and Cowlamity jumped down off the buckboard.

"You, too, miss." He told Dr. Laura.

"We don't have time for some stagecoach robber! A woman is sick!" She cried out.

"I ain't gonna tell you again. G-"

Laura karate kicked the gun out of his hand.

Terrorbull didn't know what to make of this. Especially when she spin-kicked him in the stomach. He went flying into Boot Hill Buzzard knocking him down. Saddle Sore was about to fire his gun when Cowlamity lassoed it out of his hands.

"Cowlamity Kate does it again! Yee-Haa!" She crowed.

'Get outta here, Miss-"

"Not so fast. Give up or she's a goner." The Masked Bull said, aiming a gun at Miss Lily's head.

Both Dr. Laura and Cowlamity threw up their hands.

"I sure do hate it when this happens." Cowlamity said.

"Join the club."

...

"What'll we do? Miss Lily and the others need help!" Carly said.

"It's up to us to help them." Cody said.

"It is?" Jake asked.

"Pike's Peak is only a mile away. Marshal Moo can help us." Cody said, as he and his two friends climbed down out of the wagon.

Laura spotted them but Cody motioned her not to give them away. She understood. If she and her two friends were gonna get out of this, they had distracted the Masked Bull long enough to let the kids get to Moo and the others.

Laura let out a scream and pretended to faint. She would've fallen to the ground if Boot Hill Buzzard hadn't caught her.

"Typical. Just like a woman." Terrorbull muttered.

Laura fought the urge to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Unknown to the three villains, Laura pulled off one her earring discretely dropping it on the ground.

"Alright, you two move." He told Miss Lily and Cowlamity.

That was just the distraction Cody needed to make his way to Pike's Peak praying he finds Moo in time.

...

"Now you boys are going to jail this time." Moo told the gang of rustlers he, Dakota, and Cowlorado caught. He handed them over to another sheriff in a distant town.

"Marshall, I can't thank you enough. This gang has caused me nothing but grief."

"Glad to help, sheriff." Moo replied.

"Hey, let's hurry back to Cowtown." Cowlorado said.

"What's the big rush, Kid?" Dakota asked him.

"This bull has got himself a big date." He replied, smiling to himself.

"Marshall Moo!"

"Cody? What are you three younguns doing here?" Moo asked on seeing the three kids approach the three cowboys.

"The Masked Bull! He's got Miss Lily, Miss Cowlamity, and Miss Laura!"

Anger flashed on the faces of Dakota and Cowlorado. Steam shot out Dakota's nostrils.

"If he lays a hoof on any of those ladies..." Dakota began.

"Easy, big fella, we'll get them all back. That's a promise." Moo replied, hoof on the big bull's shoulder.

"Hop on, little desperadoes." Dakota said.

Cody rode with Moo, Jake with Dakota and Carly with Cowlorado.

"Let's rodeo!" Moo cried out, as the horses rode off with the brave riders.

...

"Comfy, ladies?" The Masked Bull chuckled. He, Saddle Sore, and Boot Hill Buzzard took them to an old abandoned, dilapidated old cabin in the woods.

All three of them were tied to a pole with a thick rope.

"You'll never get away with this! Moo will find us!" Miss Lily proclaimed.

"And I'll be ready for him! Saddle Sore! Boot Hill!" The Masked Bull replied.

"Are the explosives ready? "

"We got them buried under the steps. When the Marshall and the rest of them cowboys step on, Kabloom!" He said, hiding a trigger device under the stairs.

All three girls looked pale.

"See ya around." He replied, walking out.

"We gotta help the cowboys." Dr. Laura told her two friends.

'But how? We're tied up." Miss Lily asked.

"Easy as pie." Laura smiled, holding up a freed hand.

"How did y'all get free?" Cowlamity asked.

"Learned it from reading an old _Nancy Drew_ book." She replied.

"Nancy who?" Cowlamity asked puzzled.

"Tell you later. Right now, the guys need us." She replied, freeing her other hand and the other girls.

...

"Wagon tracks, alright." Moo said, examining the ground, "Leading us that way."

"Hey, what's this?" Dakota asked, holding up a lady's earring laying in a bush.

"Laura was wearing earrings that look just like that one." Cowlorado was saying.

"C'mon, I know where they are." Moo was saying.

...

The three cowboys made their way to the cabin.

"It's too quiet. Stay guard." Moo told them.

The Wild West Cowboys got off their horses followed by the three kids.

"You younguns get to safety." Moo told them.

"Aw, but Marshall..." Cody whined, "We wanna help."

"Now, Calf Pint. No arguing." He told them.

"Yes, sir." They murmured running off.

"What's the plan, Marshall?" Cowlorado asked, eagerly.

"Get the ladies out of danger and apprehend the Masked Bull." Moo replied.

'Not going to happen, Marshall!" Terrorbull disguised as the Masked Bull said.

He kept firing trying to get the Marshall and his crew to stand on the front porch. To no avail.

"Watch out, Moo! The Masked Bull has rigged the porch to explode!" Laura warned him.

Moo and the others saw Saddle Sore under the stairs with the trigger device. He pressed on the plunger. Nothing happened.

"What's going on?" The Masked Bull asked, walking over to Saddle Sore who now stood on the porch.

"I donts get it How come nothing happened?" The Masked Bull asked, "What did you two numskulls do?"

Boot Hill Buzzard looked at the plunger which was down.

"Oh, here's what's wrong." He said, hooking the wires to the plunger.

"Nooooooo!" They both cried as the porch exploded into an orange and yellow ball catapulting the two villains into the air.

"Moo!" Miss Lily cried out, followed by Cowlamity and Laura.

Moo and the cowboys watched as the three ladies walked up to them.

"Now, that is one pretty sight." Miss Lily said, watching the explosion.

"It sure is. So's the explosion." Moo replied, gazing at Miss Lily who blushed.

"I'm glad you're safe, Miss Cowlamity." Dakota said.

"Thank you, Dakota." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, honey. Are you okay? That desperado didn't hurt you, did he?" Cowlorado asked Laura.

"I'm fine, Kid. Thank you." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It made him blush profusely.

...

That beautiful Saturday afternoon. Cowlorado rode up on Jezebel to Doc Ram's place holding a bouquet of wild roses. He walked up to hear talking.

Laura and Dr. Ram were at his kitchen table drinking coffee.

"I went into the newspaper office to find out a little about Moo Mesa. I looked through old articles and read it was formed by an irradiated comet striking the nineteenth century Western Plains. It formed a miles high mesa shrouded in clouds. Everyone on the Mesa were 'cowmetized' and they've evolved into this bovinmorphic state." She was explaining.

"I had heard stories about that. It all that happened years ago. I was still a child. But I don't understand what you mean by 'cowmetized'." Dr. Ram replied, a little puzzled.

"I mean they've become this race of bovine beings capable of thought patterns similiar to humans and primates." She replied.

"Pri-whats? Humans?" He asked.

"People capable of independent thought and feelings. The people of Cowtown must have thoughts and feelings."

"We do. Why I've always known the people of Cowtown to never do anything out of the ordinary."

"But if they've been mutated somehow? If my theory is correct, maybe that's why I look like this and not human." She replied, glancing at herself in the mirror, "Why Dr. Morris looks like this, too."

"My dear girl, why do you keep thinking something is wrong with you? All I see is a beautiful young lady . You look positively breathtaking." He replied.

"You sure do." Cowlorado said.

Laura looked up to see the young cowboy approach her.

"Got you these." He said, handing her the flowers.

"For me? Thank you." Laura said, taking them and inhaling their sweet fragrance.

"Come, my darling. Our carriage awaits." He said.

Actually, he borrowed the buckboard from the town blacksmith. It was attached to two horses. It still surprised the young doctor how the horses in the town acted like normal horses but the people looked like cows yet were dressed and lived like people.

"So, where we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." Cowlorado replied, smiling.

"I love surprises." She said.

He rode to a certain place outside of Moo Mesa. There were wild flowers everywhere and nearby was a lake with crystal blue water.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I come here sometimes when I want to relax and play my music." He replied.

"I'm glad you brought me here." She said, as he took her hand helping her off the buckboard and onto the ground.

Cowlorado spread out a blanket near the lake. He pulled a picnic basket from the buckboard and putting it between them on the basket.

"I was talking with Dr. Ram about Moo Mesa's history." Dr. Laura said, "I read in old records that a comet hit the area and formed huge rocks that created the Mesa."

"Oh, yeah, I heard Moo talking about it. It happened about thirty or so years ago." Cowlorado replied.

"It would wonderful if debris from the comet was recovered and used to help humanity. If it could be researched. Oh, dear. There I go again , rattling on."

"I think you're wonderful. You risked your life to save me and my friends from harm. We're forever in in your debt!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The following request is for Raven Perez who requested the song One Dream from the Tom Sawyer movie. So here it is.**

One Dream, One Hope-Chapter 6

"Don't thank me. Cody and his friends deserve a lot of the credit. If not for them, you guys never would've found us."

"Well, Miss Lily was so grateful she baked them a batch of honey cakes to take home. Miss Cowlamity offered to teach Cody how to use a lasso." Cowlorado chuckled, then looked at his lasso, "I do good with a lasso now and then, but Cowlamity is a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm sure Dakota thinks so, too." Dr. Laura laughed.

"He does." Cowlorado laughed.

"Listen, Miss Laura...you know there's a dance tonight at the town hall. Will you do me the honor of being my date?'

"I would indeed." She replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at six."

...

Laura had learned that Marshall Moo and Dakota had also asked Miss Lily and Miss Cowlamity to go to the dance with them the three girls decided to go with their respective suitors. Miss Lily put on a soft pink dress and had her hair in a respectable, but stylish bun. Laura wore a midnight blue dress. Both girls decided to help Cowlamity show her feminine side. But the cowgirl refused to dress up. They went to her ranch house with a new dress for her to wear

"You know I'm not into all that frilly stuff. I'm a rancher. I ain't got the time or the interest to get dolled up." She frowned.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun." Miss Lily said.

"Do it for Dakota " Laura said.

"Dakota likes me the way I am."She replied

"Please, Cowlamity..." They pleaded.

"I'll think about it." She replied, closing herself in her bedroom.

"Let's give her some space. She'll come around." Dr. Laura said.

...

" I often wondered what it would be like to wear a dress not just to my own wedding." Cowlamity thought.

She looked out the window and stretched her arms wide. She sang:

Somewhere in my heart/ Some where deep inside/ There's a dream that's worth dreaming/

Lily Bovine looked outside to see Moo Montana, in a clean jacket and tie, carrying a bouquet of daisies. He and his posse consisting of Dakota and Cowlorado had just come from dropping off prisoners at the jail.

She sighed as she gazed at him and sang:

Every now and then/ I get a glimpse of where he and I could fly/ But you and I share/

Both ladies sang:

One dream, one hope

We're headed down the same road.

Even thought we don't know where it leads.

We follow the same star.

I'm in love like you are.

Till he reaches out for you or me.

We share one dream.

Dr. Laura saw Cowlorado and her face blushed. She sang:

I imagine what will be a magical place waiting for me.

It's still out there

Our vision is the same.

Even though we see the world through different eyes.

You and I share

All three girls sang:

One dream, one hope

We're headed down the same road.

Even though we don't know where it leads.

We follow the same star

I'm in love like you are.

Till he reaches out for you or me.

We share one dream.

"One dream." Cowlamity sings, then sighs. She then abruptly pulls away from the window.

"Girls!" She cried out, opening the door. Miss Lily and Dr. Laura come running.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Miss Lily asked.

" I'm gonna do it. I'm wearing a dress! Come what may." She declared.

"Great. One super duper make over coming right up!" Dr. Laura said.

"A Make what?" Cowlamity asked, confused.

Soon, Cowlamity had her hair washed, dried, curled, and tied into a French twist. She was soon arrayed into a sea green dress of such an elegant style and tied lace boots.

"You look sensational, Cowlamity!" Laura declared.

"You sure do."

All three girls turned to see Moo, Dakota, and Cowlorado staring with open mouths at Cowlamity who just stood there grinning.

She walked up to Dakota who stood like a deer caught in headlights.

"What do you think, Dakota?" She asked.

"Miss Cowlamity, you look right fetching." He said, blushing, as he gazed lovingly at the cow he longed for.

"Well, thank you, Dakota." She replied, blushing, and gazing lovingly at him as well. She then wrapped her arms around his and walked towards the city hall. Moo escorted Miss Lily while Cowlorado escorted Laura.

"You look really pretty tonight, Miss Lily." Moo said, blushing and gazing at the pretty young heifer next to him.

"Why, thank you, Moo." She looked down, blushing and smiling.

"Miss Laura, I think you're beautiful." Cowlorado said to her.

"Oh, you're sweet, Cowlorado." She said, kissing him on the cheek which made him blush.

...

The dance was in full swing. Miss Sheep got over her cold thanks to Miss Lily's home made chicken soup. She was dancing with her steady. He had quite a problem keeping up with her.

Sally Holstein was chatting with a few of her father and a few of her high society friends. She was the bank president's daughter and very spoiled. She had been the object of Cowlorado's affections. She had playfully accepted his attempts to woo her.

But now she hadn't seen him in weeks.

"Oh, there's Cowlorado!" She told her friends, "Who's that girl with him?"

"I heard about her. The town is talking about her. A young doctor plus I heard she's was filling in at the schoolhouse while Miss Sheep was recovering from her cold." One of her friends replied.

"She's quite pretty." Her father said.

"Ridiculous! I don't think she's so pretty. I'm far more prettier than her, aren't I, Daddy?" Sally asked him, and tossing up her head and folded her arms.

"Shhh! They're coming this way. Be nice." He told her.

"Hello, Cowlorado." The old man said.

"Hello, Mr. Holstein. Miss Sally." Cowlorado replied.

"Who is this charming young lady?" Mr. Holstein asked.

"Dr. Laura Holt." Cowlorado replied, introducing them to Laura.

"How do you do." Laura said, shaking hands with the old man.

"You're a doctor?" Sally Holstein asked incredulous.

"Yes. A research and a medical doctor "

"Well, which is it?"

"It's both."

"How silly."

"Sally!" Her father called.

"Well, it is. You can't be two things at once. Women are suppose to leave the doctoring to the men while we plan parties."

"There's more to life than parties and dressing up." Laura replied, firmly, "And a woman can do a man's job just as well as he can."

"If you say so."

"Cowlorado, you'll give a dance?"Sally asked.

"I'm with Laura."

"Hmmph! Suit yourself"

"That's enough, Sally. I apologise." The old man I said to Cowlorado and Laura.

"It's okay. Some people would much rather live in the past than see progress made." Dr. Laura said.

Sally Holstein angrily stomped off followed by her father and her friends.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." Laura said.


	7. Chapter 7

Hooking A Beau- Chapter 7

"I see you've met Sally Holstein." Miss Lily said, walking up to Laura and Cowlorado. Moo followed her.

Cowlamity and Dakota also joined them.

"Sure have." Laura replied, "Unfortunately."

"Don't let Little Miss High and Mighty rattle you. That gal is as spoiled as can be." Cowlamity said.

"Now, now. Sally Holstein's not as bad as you think." Moo told them.

"Are you kidding me? She thinks planning parties is more important than being a doctor. Where I come from, doctors and nurses save lives everyday. To me, that's more important than some silly party." Dr. Laura replied, in a huff.

"The Doc here in Moo Mesa saves lives, too and I'm not judging doctoring of any kind. But I believe there's good in all people including Sally Holstein. Like the Code of the West says, 'Never Judge A Book By It's Cover."

Dr. Laura learned quickly that Moo was the most honest bull she ever met. He always saw the good in other people and constantly quoted things that he thought were a part of the Code of the West. Unfortunately, sometimes, people were confused or didn't understand these quotes.

But tonight everyone was in a festive mood. The mayor had just won his eighth term in office. Of course, the creepy guy cheated his way to the top. He now entered the dance hall and began shaking hands with his guests.

"Oh, joy. The mayor is here." Cowlamity muttered.

"Never mind that. Will you have this dance, with me, Miss Cowlamity ma'am?" Dakota asked, staring starry-eyed at Cowlamity who also starred lovingly at Dakota..

"I would just love it indeed, Dakota." Cowlamity replied, as the large bull took her by the hoof. The two lovers went out onto the dance floor and began square dancing.

"How romantic!" Laura sighed.

"Uh, yes indeed."

Laura looked to see Mayor Bulloney standing before her and her friends watching Dakota and Cowlamity cut a rug as they twirled on the dance floor.

"If you like that kind of thing." He frowned.

Things like love and romance were as alien and unknown to someone like Oscar Bulloney. All he cared about was money and power. Those were the only things that mattered to him. A monster who would stop at nothing to gain them or stop anyone who got in his way including Moo Montana.

"I see you won another term, Mayor." Moo said, without the least bit of enthusiasm.

He personally didn't like the guy. He didn't like the way the mayor was always overtaxing the townspeople. But there was nothing he could do about it. His job was to arrest criminals and enforce the law. He had to obey the mayor whether he liked it or not. Cowlorado and Dakota didn't like the mayor anymore than Moo did, but they had to obey him as well. Moo longed for the day Bulloney was voted out of office and Terrorbull left town.

"Yes, well, the people see how I've always had their best interests at heart." He lied.

"And is making the people of this town pay high taxes your way of having their best interests? " Moo asked, steam coming out of his nostrils.

"It takes money to run this town, Marshall. I think you know that." He replied.

"Someday, the people of Moo Mesa are going to get fed up with your unfair laws and run you out of town. And once they do, I'll personally see that you never show your face here again in Moo Mesa."

Mayor Bulloney at first looked worried, then seeing no one backing up Moo, smirked in triumph. The mayor had the people pertrified.

"A pretty speech, Marshall, but it will never happen. I plan to be here for a long time. Have a good night." He cackled, walking off.

Moo got angry and sighed.

"Don't let him get to you, Moo." Miss Lily said, placing her hoof on his arm, "C'mon, let's dance."

Moo relaxed and smiled at Miss Lily.

"Guess, I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, Miss Lily." He said.

They smiled at each other and joined the others in a square dance.

...

"Stop being so mysterious. Why did you take me out here?" Laura asked.

Cowlorado and Laura had just finished dancing. The young cowboy lead his lady love outside the city hall.

"I wanted you to see this." He said, pointing at the sky.

The sky was the color of dark velvet. The moon shone full and ghostly. A pale, ecru, mother of pearl like color.

"Cowlorado, it's beautiful." Laura breathed.

"You're even more so." Cowlorado replied, blushing and nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I really like you a lot, Laura. I was wondering if..."

"Oh my God! Is he gonna propose?" She thought.

As sweet as Cowlorado was, she had a life back in California.

She had to find someway to get herself human again and back home. But did she really? I mean turning into a mutant cow wasn't so bad considering everyone else in this town were cows.

He turned to kiss her on the lips when she playfully ducked out of his grasp.

"Gotta catch me first." She teased, giggling.

Cowlorado grinned. He liked a challenge.

Then he sang:

 _How in the world didja ever catch me?_

 _There's a whole other fish in the sea who'd jump at the chance for a girl like you_

 _There's no way to resist your style_

 _All it takes is a wink and a smile and I'm yours_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _I'm falling hook, line, and sinker_

 _Pullin' and tuggin' at my heart and reelin' me in_

 _I'm falling hook, line, and sinker_

Cowlorado finally cornered her leaning near his horse Jezebel. The mare knew Laura now so it was used to her. It didn't kick her or act nervous when she approached. He went to kiss her when she skpped away and he kissed the horse instead. He spat out horse hair. Laura hid behind a bale of hay laughing. The young cowboy continued to sing as he searched for his lady love.

 _No need to find I can't get away_

 _Cast your love and I'll take the bait_

 _I'm falling hook, line, and sinker_

 _I'm the one nobody could catch_

 _Looks like I just met my match_

 _There's no more time for swimming around_

 _I used to think that a girl couldn't fish_

 _But I can't wait for your sweet kiss_

 _You've changed my mind_

 _I'm a believer_

 _I'm falling hook, line, and sinker_

 _Pullin' and tuggin' at my heart_

 _And reelin' me in_

Laura saw how sad Cowlorado was when he could find her. She felt guilty for tricking him. She went up to him. He took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He responded with a passion that took her breath away. These feelings frightened her. She was afraid of losing her heart to this man and if she did, she'd never let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

A Kidnapping and A Discussion-chapter 8

Cowlorado and Laura heard a sound of footsteps. They looked up to see that Dr. Morris bumped into them.

"Oh, excuse me." He said. Then gasped at seeing Laura with her arms around Cowlorado's neck while the young cowboy had her in his arms.

"Dr. Morris?" Laura exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Have you no shame?" He rebuked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, puzzled.

"This behavior. You're a human. What you're doing...it's against the laws of nature." He explained.

"I'm with the man I love. That's all that matters." Laura replied, firmly.

"But it's-it's not normal. What has he turned you into?"

Cowlorado got mad at this point. He already didn't like this guy. He also didn't like him upsetting Laura. He let go of her and faced Dr. Morris.

"Now, I think you are way out of line, pardner. Apologize to the lady at once!" Cowlorado told him.

"When I see one, I will." He retorted.

"How dare you?!" Laura screamed at Dr. Morris.

Cowlorado gently placed Laura behind him as he faced the obnoxious doctor as steam shot out of his nostrils.

"Looks like I gotta beat some manners into you!" He said, rolling up his sleeves and balling up his hoofs.

Suddenly, Laura felt a sack go over head. She let out a scream. Boot Hill Buzzard and Saddle Sore grabbed her.

"What's going on?" Cowlorado asked, turning around, "Laura...?"

He was suddenly struck in the back of the head by the Masked Bull. Both Cowlorado and Laura were tied in old burlap sacks.

"Cowlorado?" Laura cried out.

"Quiet, girl and he won't get hurt." The Masked Bull told her.

"Very good, Doctor. You did well." Mayor Bulloney said.

"Never mind that, Mayor. I did my part. Now you do yours. Get me out of town with a good horse and provisions." Dr. Morris said.

Laura couldn't believe it. Her colleague sold her out to save his own worthless neck. If she wasn't tied up, she'd strangle him.

"Of course. Why here's a perfectly good horse right here." Mayor Bulloney said, reaching for the reins on Cowlorado's own horse Jezebel.

The horse bucked and kicked Bulloney in the face then ran off.

"It's getting away!" Dr. Morris said.

"Never mind. Take our captives to the mesa and keep them there till I arrive." The mayor told the Masked Bull.

"Hurry up and let's go." The Masked Bull directed Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard who placed the two captives on a horse driven wagon. He then hit the horse with the reins. They rode off with them.

...

"I wonder what happened to the Cowlorado Kid and Miss Laura?" Dakota asked.

"Oh, it's a beautiful night. They both probably wanted to enjoy it." Moo replied, gazing out the window at the full moon.

"Maybe we should follow their example." Miss Lily said, grabbing Moo's arm and cuddling up close to him.

"Not a bad idea to me." Moo replied, grinning at her.

"I'd like to take a gander outside, too." Cowlamity Kate said, then, face flushed, "Uh, I mean it would be right fetchin' to take in the view."

"Miss Cowlamity, would you like me to escort you?" Dakota asked, blushing.

"Why that would be right neighborly of you, Dakota."She replied, blushing back.

The two couples had just gotten outside when they saw Jezebel running at full speed towards them. Both cowboys pushed their dates out of the way.

"That's Cowlorado's horse!" Moo said, "Something's wrong. It's not like him to let Jezebel run loose like this!"

"We gotta stop it!" Dakota said.

Moo leaped onto the horse and was sitting on its back. The mare was frantic but he pulled on the reins stopping it from running. Then with a good deal of tenderness, the young marshall calmed the mare down.

"Where's the Cowlorado Kid?" Dakota asked.

"Captured. The mayor and the Masked Bull took him and my colleague, Dr. Holt." Dr. Morris said, running up to them.

"Where'd did they take them?" Moo asked.

"To the Mesa. He told me to give this to the one called Marshall Moo Montana." Dr. Morris said, handing out a paper.

"That'd be me." Moo said, taking the paper from him.

He read:

 _Marshall Moo, I have the Cowlorado Kid and his pretty young companion. If you want to see them alive again, you'll go to the Mess at once alone. No tricks._

 _Signed_

 _The Masked Bull._

 _"_ Oh, no! What'll we do, Moo?" Miss Lily asked.

"What the note says. I gotta go alone." Moo said

"But what if it's a trap?" Dakota Dude asked him.

"Dakota's right. That Masked Bull is one sneaky, underhanded tough side of beef. I'd be extra cautious, Moo." Cowlamity Kate said.

''Chance I got to take if I wanna save the Kid and Miss Laura." Moo replied.

...

"Uhhhh...what happened? I got such a headache." Cowlorado asked, shaking his head.

"Well, look who's awake." The Masked Bull said.

Laura was struggling to loosen the rope tying both her and Cowlorado together.

"Forget it, gal, that there rope is made of the toughest material there is." Saddle Sore told her.

"What's going on? What do you want with us?"Cowlorado asked.

"I don't want you, my young friend, but I need the assistance of your charming lady friend." Mayor Bulloney said, appearing behind a building.

"What did you need me for?" Laura asked.

"Your colleague, Dr. Morris, told me about a portal that brought you both here from another time. He told me you might know more about it."

"All I know is what I read. The irradiated comet hit this plain creating Moo Mesa. But it's also tied in to creating the same portal that brought me and Dr. Morris here to Moo Mesa."

"Can't you recreate the portal?" Bulloney asked.

''No. All I can do is wait for it to come back." Laura replied.

"And then, I'll be ready for the end of Moo Montana!" The mayor thought fiendishly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Reunited- Chapter 9

"Is it true? Will the portal really show up?" Cowlorado whispered to Laura.

"No. I lied to buy us some time. I don't know when it will really appear." She whispered back, "How's your head?"

"I've had worse. Don't you worry, Miss Laura. Moo will come through for us. Him and Dakota." He told her.

"Knowing Bulloney, he probably set a trap for them. I wonder why he's asking about the portal." Laura replied.

"Don't know. But we gotta get free somehow."

"And I know how." Laura said, taking out of her sleeve a small butter knife.

"Good thing I saved this from dinner." She said, and began cutting at the rope.

...

Meanwhile Marshall Moo was riding his mighty steed Cyclone along with the Dakota Dude riding his horse Rebel across the Mesa. Dakota rode at a much slower speed because he had Cowlorado's horse Jezebel tied to his saddle.

"If that no-good, blackhearted skunk hurts the Kid or Miss Laura..." Dakota began, steam shooting from his nostrils.

"Easy, big fella. We'll get them back." Moo replied, calming his friend down.

"I don't like it, Moo. I just know the Masked Bull is preparing to ambush us the minute we enter a good part of the Mesa." Dakota warned.

"That's why we're gonna keep our eyes peeled and be alert." Moo replied.

...

"Is this the right way, Kate?" Miss Lily asked.

"The Masked Bull was seen in these parts. I'm sure of it." Cowlamity replied.

Cowlamity Kate and Miss Lily Bovine rode on Kate's horse following the trail of where the Masked Bull usually was. Kate stopped and got off her horse followed by Miss Lily. Miss Lily was using a lantern. Both women glanced at hoof prints from a horse.

"More than one horse went through here tonight. A horse driven wagon. There are wagon tracks leading up into the mountains." She said.

"That has to be where the Masked Bull took Cowlorado and Laura." Miss Lily said.

"Moo and Dakota went after them, too." Kate told her.

"If the Masked Bull planned an ambush, they could be in trouble." Miss Lily replied.

"We gotta hurry." Kate said, as she and Miss Lily got back on the horse and rode off.

...

There! Got it." Laura said, managing to cut the ropes off them.

"You sure are smart, Miss Laura." Cowlorado said, blushing, "No wonder I fell in love with you."

Laura blushed as well.

"I...feel...the same way about you, Cowlorado." She replied.

"Ughhhh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Saddle Sore groaned, "All dis mushy stuff is making me vomit!"

"Then there's only one thing to do about it, Saddle Sore. Don't look!" Cowlorado exclaimed, putting a burlap sack over his head.

"Hey, what you doing? I can't see!" He cried out.

"What in tarnation are y-?" Boot Hill Buzzard said, as Laura put a sack over his head. The two bumbling villains were then pushed into each other. They fell to the floor in a dizzy heap.

"We gotta get to Moo and Dakota." Cowlorado told her.

"But how? We don't even know where they took us." Laura explained.

"I do. I know these woods and mountains. My folks took me here when I was a young calf." Cowlorado explained, "I'd sit there and make up songs."

The young cowboy pointed at a rocky hill surrounded by milkweed and clover.

"Great! Let's go!" Laura said.

"I don't have my horse with me. We'll have to walk." Cowlorado replied.

...

Marshall Moo's suspicions grew. He suspected he and Dakota were being watched. And he was right as the Masked Bull hid in the shadows behind a boulder.

"That's right. Just a little farther, Moo." He murmured, trying to remove a lever that kept the boulder in place. He intended to start an avalanche trapping Moo and Dakota. Fortunately, Cowlamity Kate and Miss Lily had rode on the opposite side of the cliff.

"The Masked Bull. He's gonna flatten Moo and Dakota!" Miss Lily cried out.

"Not tonight, he ain't!" Cowlamity replied, "Hold on, Lily!"

Cowlamity hit her horse's flank with her heels. The horse came charging at the Masked Bull causing him to lose his balance. Unfortunately, he fell against the lever loosening it. The large boulder came undone as well as a barage of rocks.

"Moo! Dakota! Run!" Miss Lily called out to them.

"Miss Lily?" Moo looked puzzled at seeing her.

The Masked Bull tried to grab Miss Lily when a lasso went around him. Cowlamity Kate had the large bull tied up like you tie up a calf at a rodeo.

"Yippee Yi Yay! I caught me a big one!" Cowlamity exclaimed.

The Masked Bull struggled and was squirming to get free to no avail.

"Good job, Miss Cowlamity."

Both ladies saw Marshall Moo and Dakota Dude ride up to them.

"Why, thank you, Dakota." Cowlamity said.

For a second, the two lovers glanced at each other. Dakota loved this wild tumbleweed of a girl. Cowlamity loved her big, overstuffed teddy bear.

"You two really did great. Thanks for saving us." Moo told Miss Lily.

"The least we could do. But where's Laura and Cowlorado?" She asked.

"Right here."

Cowlorado and Laura walked up to them hand in hand.

"Glad you two are alright." Dakota said.

"The mayor's behind everything, Marshall. He wants to get you out of town so he can take over this whole territory." Laura explained.

"Miss Laura's right, Moo. He had the Masked Bull here cownap us." Cowlorado joined in, "Along with Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard."

"Where are those two yahoos anyway?" Moo asked.

"Oh, they put them there to guard us but we outsmarted them and got away." Cowlorado replied.

"Thank goodness. You two are safe." Miss Lily said.

"Not for long I'm afraid." Mayor Bulloney said, holding a gun to Laura's head.

The latter let out a scream.

"Let her go, Bulloney." Moo said.

"I don't think so. Your little friend could cost me my job as mayor of Moo Mesa and now that you all know the truth. I can't let you or her live. Terrorbull!"

The large bull ripped off the lasso tying him as well as his mask.

"I knew it! I suspected you were the Masked Bull from the start and I was right." Moo said.

"Yes. Too bad you won't live long enough to tell anyone else." Terrorbull told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Confronting Bulloney and Terrorbull-chapter10

"Yeah, well, it ain't over till the fat bull sings. And I know what tune you're gonna be humming, pardner." Moo replied, motioning Dakota and Cowlorado. The two cowboys got Miss Lily and Cowlamity safely behind some large boulders.

Terrorbull pulled out his gun. Moo took out his gun and hid behind large boulders. Both cowboys exchanged fire . Moo fired star shaped bullets from his gun. He shot the gun out of Terrorbull's hoofed hand.

"Bulloney still has Laura!" Cowlorado cried out, "I gotta help her!"

"Wait, Kid!" Moo told him. But the young, impulsive young cow was already gone.

...

"You'll never get away with this!" Laura told Bulloney, who half dragged her away from the scene towards the edge of the Mesa.

"Oh, I think I will, dear girl. As long as I have you in my grasp, Marshall Moo and his meddling posse can't touch me." Bulloney bragged.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew upon the Mesa. It was so strong the inhabitants had a difficult time staying on their feet.

"I don't remember the Mesa being this windy before." He said, turning around and seeing something purple swirling around in a circle, "What in the blue blazes is...?"

At the same moment, Bulloney lost his grip on the gun and Laura for a minute. That gave Cowlorado enough time time to tackle the unscrupulous ex-mayor of Cow Town.

"The portal! It's come back!" Laura said

"Get to safety, Miss Laura! I'll hold off this blackhearted skunk!" Cowlorado told her.

"I'm not leaving without you, Cowlorado." She replied.

"No time to argue!" He pushed her back.

Everyone stared at it in awe at the portal. Moo had quickly grabbed Laura and got her behind the boulders with the other two ladies.

"What in tarnation...?" Cowlamity Kate Cudster asked in amazement.

"It sure is pretty."

"Out of my way!" Dr. Morris cried out, suddenly appearing behind a rock and running towards it. A large blue bull soon tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go, you fool! That portal is my ticket out of this God forsaken place!"

"Stay down, you blooming idiot!" Dakota told him, "We're in a gun fight!"

Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard joined Terrorbull in shooting at Moo and his friends. Dr. Morris struggled and squirmed to get free to no use. Dakota held him firmly. Within seconds, both Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard both had their guns shot out of their hands by Dakota and Moo.

...

Cowlorado continued to wrestle Bulloney for the gun.

"Surrender, Bulloney!" Cowlorado shouted, as he wrestled with the mayor

Both of them fought for possession of the gun which suddenly went off. Cowlorado took the last ounce of strength he had to knock out the mayor. The young cowboy stumbled back as if he was suddenly stunned. He looked down to see a smoking hole and blood staining his shirt. He then sunk to his knees.

"KID!" Dakota cried out.

Moo ran to the young cow quickly.

"Cowlorado? Talk to me." Moo said.

"Moo...I..." Then his eyes closed. He fell out and lost consciousness

The marshall grabbed him to keep him from falling to the ground. Laura ran and knelt down. She quickly ripped open his shirt.

"He's been shot. That bullet's got to be remove immediately or he'll die." She told him.

...

Soon, Cowlorado was taken to Doc Ram who with Laura's help removed the bullet. Moo, Miss Lily, Dakota, and Cowlamity Kate sat in the waiting room. Everyone was anxious about Cowlorado's condition. Soon the doctor and Laura came out to them.

"How's Cowlorado, doc?" Moo asked.

"I've removed the bullet but he's lost a lot of blood. He's going to need a blood transfusion." Doc Ran said.

"A what?" Dakota said.

"He means your blood can save his life." Laura explained.

"Then count me in." Moo said, "I'll give my last drop of blood if it'll save Cowlorado."

"No, I'll do it!" Dakota said, "If it'll save the Kid's life."

"I'll do it!" Miss Lily said, hand up.

"Sign me up!" Cowlamity joined in.

"Hold on. You have to have the same blood type as Cowlorado. He's type O positive. We need someone with that same blood type."

Moo and Dakota's blood was soon tested. The doctor and Laura found that they had the same blood type as Cowlorado and were able to save him.

The young cowboy was soon laying down comfortably in bed. An oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"Now he just has to rest." The doctor told them all.

Everyone in Cow Town soon heard what had happened to Cowlorado. They all came in droves to provide comfort and support to the beloved cowboy. Cowlorado, like Moo and Dakota, was well liked in Cow Town. Everyone was used to him pulling out his guitar and playing a sweet melody while he sang. Now there was only silence.

When the town learned that Mayor Bulloney shot Cowlorado, they turned against him and removed him from being mayor even though Bulloney kept swearing up and down that it was an accident. He along with Terrorbull, Saddle Sore, and Boot Hill Buzzard were locked up in the jailhouse. Moo was more than happy to put them away. Dakota glared at the mayor like he wanted to kill him.

"Don't think you can keep me in this jail cell, marshall. I will get out and I'll have your job given to Terrorbull here!" Bulloney cried out.

"You're not getting out of this one, Mr. Mayor!" Moo replied, sarcastically, "You're through in this town! You and your gang! And I'm going personally see that you never become mayor in any town in this whole territory!"

"Be lucky all he's doing is putting you in jail, Bulloney after what you did to the Kid!" Dakota frowned, slamming his hoofs together, "If it were up to me..."

"Now, now, simmer down, Dakota. The law will deal with that underhanded snake." Moo told him.


	11. Chapter 11

A Woman-To-Woman Talk-chapter 11

"Hey, sheriff, why am I being arrested?" Dr. Morris asked, then pointing to Bulloney, Terrorbull, Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard, "They're the criminals. Not me."

"Well, first of all, I'm not a sheriff, I'm the marshall. Second of all, my deputy here caught you from getting killed in a gun fight that was going on, Third, you were preventing us from doing our duty as lawcows. That's an obstruction of justice. So that's why you're under arrest." Moo replied.

"This isn't fair! I'm a US citizen! I have rights!" Dr. Morris screamed, "Let me out!"

" 'Cause of you, Miss Laura and the Kid wound up cownapped!" Dakota told him, "The Kid got hurt 'cause of you!"

"Let it go, Dakota." Moo told him, hoof on the big bull's shoulder, "We need to check on the Kid. I'm done here for the day."

The two cowboys walked off leaving four villains as well as Dr. Morris locked away in his cell.

"I'll have your job for this, Marshall! Let me out! Let me out!" Dr. Morris screamed, grabbing the cell bars and shaking them.

"Talk about a sore cowpoke." Dakota muttered, mounting his horse.

"If he isn't careful, he's gonna make himself hoarse with all that wailing." Moo said.

...

Cowlorado was asleep and was resting comfortably. Laura sat next to his bed holding his hand in her own.

"Oh, Cowlorado...I love you...please get better...please come back to us...to me..." Laura said, softly.

Laura then heard the door opening. There standing in the doorway was Sally Sue Holstein. Laura remembered her from the dance the other night. The girl had been bubbly, proud, and spoiled. But now, she walked with a pale face and was somber.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I tried to stop her." Doc Ram said, walking behind Sally.

"I had to see him. Daddy told me what happened to Cowlorado." She explained.

Sally Sue just stood in a daze. She looked at the once healthy young cowboy who used to serenade her under her balcony lying helplessly in a bed. An oxygen mask covered his nose and mouth.

She covered her mouth in shock. Then turned angrily to Laura.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't come to Cow Town, none of this would have happened!" Sally Sue shouted at Laura.

"That isn't true, Sally! And you know it." Doc Ram said.

"Cowlorado got hurt because of her!" She blurted out, "He...he could die!"

Tears came to her eyes as Sally Sue voiced her worst fears. Laura ran from the room in tears. She nearly ran into and almost knocked down Marshall Moo who caught her before she or he fell.

"Whoa, whoa! What's the hurry, Miss Laura?" Moo asked her, then seeing her downcast expression, "Cowlorado?"

"He's doing better. He's resting." She replied.

Miss Lily and Cowlamity showed up with Moo and Dakota.

"You don't look too good. Is something wrong, Laura?" Miss Lily asked.

"Sally Holstein came by to see Cowlorado."

"Figures why you're upset." Cowlamity Kate said, "She ain't giving you trouble, is she?"

"She more or less blamed me for what happened to Cowlorado." Laura replied.

"How dare she!" Miss Lily said.

"Now, Now. Simmer down, Miss Lily. She's just upset. We all are." Moo said.

"But, Moo that doesn't give her the right to say these mean things to Laura."

Miss Lily didn't like Sally Sue Holstein because she had looked down on her when she first came to Cow Town. Miss Lily had been a saloon chorus girl back in the day. Then she earned enough money to open her own saloon, the Tumbleweed.

Sally Sue was one of those high society girls who came from a rich family. Her father owned the only bank in town. They had good high connections. They inherited rather than worked for their money. Rich, cashed up snobs is what they were called.

She snubbed Miss Lily and called her a common woman with loose morals who danced in saloons with drunken cowboys.

But what Miss Lily had been didn't matter to the people of Cow Town. She did many charitable things like feeding the hungry as well as helping and visiting the sick. The people never forgot her kindness. It won them all over including Marshall Moo who fell in love with her from day one.

"I'm not saying that Sally Sue is right. But I understand that's she's hurt. What happened is no one's fault." Moo replied.

...

Sally Sue took a seat next to Cowlorado's bed and took his hand in her own.

"Daddy told me how brave you had been fighting the Masked Bull and his gang on the Mesa. I wish I could've seen it. My brave cowboy fighting off the desperados as you like to call them to keep us helpless townsfolk safe. " Sally Sue smiled, then tears formed in her eyes, "I know I haven't always treated you the best because of my station in life."

Sally Sue recalled that time Cowlorado told her he'd be protecting a whole herd of sheep. He was getting them from Miss Lily. Then as it turned out, it was just one tiny little ewe lamb called Ewebaby. Sally Sue along with everyone else in Cow Town laughed at Cowlorado. The latter gritted his teeth and lowered his hat in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. But I really do like you, Cowlorado." Sally Sue said, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do. If you'll just come back..."

"Laura..?" Cowlorado murmured, in his sleep.

Sally Sue dropped his hand as if she had just gotten stung by a wasp. She got up and walked out the door.

She ran into Laura along with Moo and the others.

"Sally?" Laura questioned.

Tears were in her eyes. They were now red.

She ran off.

The others watched her go with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's with her?" Miss Lily asked.

"Don't know, but Cowlorado looks like he doing better." Dakota said, walking up to the edge of the bed. Cowlamity Kate Cudster stood next to him. Moo stood on the the other side with Miss Lily.

Cowlorado was asleep and resting comfortably.

"I'll be back. Let me know if his condition changes." Miss Laura told the others.

Laura went off and found Sally Sue in the waiting area crying her eyes out. In spite of the girl's rudeness, Laura felt sorry for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Laura asked her.

"What do you think?" She blurted out, then in a teary voice, "He loves you. Not me."

She knew she was talking about Cowlorado.

"Guess I can't blame him." Sally went on, sadly looking away, "Of course, he'd fall for someone who's more accomplished in life. Someone who worked for what they have. I never had a career. I have Daddy's money. I can have anything I want. I never did anything with my life. I felt I never needed to. But...I've always wondered especially now what I'd do if Daddy lost all his money today including my inheritance? How would I cope? How would I survive?"

"Did you ever go to college?" Laura asked her.

"No. I had enough book learning and schooling when I was little." Sally replied, waving away the very thought of it with her hand, "Besides, I was never good at it. Maybe that's why I acted the way I did with you at the dance. I was jealous. I was so used to Cowlorado chasing after me then he met you. I tried to get him to pay me attention, to dance with me, but it was no use. He was clearly smitten with you."

"Sally, I didn't inherit my education. I worked for it. I had to go to school and earn my degree. If you don't want to go to school, invest your money wisely and fight for a cause. Something that will make Cow Town an even better place to live." Laura replied.

"What kind of cause?" She asked.

"Something you believe in strongly. Something that will be beneficial to Cow Town." Laura said.

Sally Sue got up and straightened out the ruffles of her summer dress. She brushed off her matching bonnet and put it on. Laura got up as well.

"You better be good to him or else." She told Laura with a warning look in her eyes, "I hope he deserves you."

"I deserve him." Laura replied, "And thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

A New Beginning- chapter 12

After about four weeks of lying in bed after being unconscious, Cowlorado woke up. The young cowboy at first didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. He, Moo, and Dakota had been on the Mesa with Miss Lily, Cowlamity, and Laura. Bulloney held a gun to Laura's head.

 _Laura! Is she alright?_

He looked to see her sitting next to his bed. A sigh of relief escaped him.

"Hey, look who's awake. You had all worried there for a second, cowboy." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss Laura." Cowlorado said, sitting up and taking her hand in his two hoofs. A faint blush formed on his face, "I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"You're sweet, Cowlorado." She replied, a blush formed in her own face as she looked down smiling.

"Miss Laura, there's something I want to ask you. Would...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Cowlorado...are you asking me...to marry you?"

"I sure am." He replied, leaping out of bed and getting on his knees.

It was a sweet gesture but he forgot he wasn't dressed. The cowboy was wearing long john pajamas. Laura looked uncomfortable and her face was flushed.

"Kid, what in blue blazes are you doing? Put on some clothes!" Dakota said, coming into the room.

"Look presentable especially in the presence of ladies." Moo said.

Miss Lily and Cowlamity had come up behind him and looked just as shocked as Laura to see the young cowboy in just his pajamas.

"Whoops! Sorry. I'll, uh, get changed." He said.

...

"So, Miss Laura Holt, will you marry me?" Cowlorado asked her, now fully clothed and on one knee.

"Yes, Cowlorado. Yes." She replied, smiling through her tears.

The young cowboy shouted with a loud whoop as he swung Laura in his arms. The Wild West Cowboys cheered just as loudly and waving their hats in the air. Cowlamity put her fingers between her lips and whistled. Both her and Miss Lily hugged Laura. They congratulated Cowlorado along with Moo and Dakota.

...

A lot had changed while Cowlorado was out. For starters, Bulloney was on trial for shooting Cowlorado. He had threatened Laura's life which resulted in Cowlorado's injury. Miss Lily, Cowlamity Kate, and Laura Holt testified against Bulloney, Terrorbull, Saddle Sore and Boot Hill Buzzard. Bulloney's overtaxing of the citizens of Moo Mesa over the years was also investigated along with him rigging the voting machines so he'd win.

As a result, all four baddies got consecutive life sentences in the Federal State Penitentiary. The people of Cow Town nominated Moo to be the new mayor of Cow Town but Moo liked being the Marshall. He refused but nominated Lily Bovine.

"Miss Lily cares about Cow Town as much as we all do. Much more than Bulloney ever did." Moo said.

So Miss Lily became the new mayor of Cow Town. Dakota became the new sheriff replacing Terrorbull. Cowlorado became a full fledged deputy. Moo presented and pinned the Silver Star on the young cowboy's chest.

"Thanks, Moo." He replied, beaming, as he watched the morning sunlight reflecting its light on it.

"You earned it, Kid." Moo smiled back.

"Good going, Kid." Dakota grinned, slapping him on the back.

"From here on in, things are gonna be mighty peaceful in Cow Town." Miss Lily said.

"I sincerely hope so, Miss Lily." Moo replied, "It's a start at least."

Oscar Bulloney, the ex-mayor of Cowtown, along with his three accomplices, were soon shackled with handcuffs and chains. They were escorted and loaded onto a prison wagon. The people of Cow Town booed them. Some people even threw rotten tomatoes at him, Terrorbull, Saddle Sore, and Boot Hill Buzzard.

It didn't bother Bulloney as much as losing all of his money. The ex-mayor had to pay back all the money he took in taxes over the years from the honest cowfolk of Cow Town.

"This is the worst day of my life!" Bulloney moaned.

"Aw, suck it up, Bulloney! Take it like a bull." Terrorbull growled.

"I think it's nice the cowfolk are giving us tomatoes. I like tomatoes. A little spoiled but good." Boot Hill Buzzard grinned, licking a piece of tomato off his face with his tongue.

"Stupid! They aint being nice." Saddle Sore told him.

"That's enough!"Moo told the crowd, "Let the bulls have some dignity."

"You haven't seen the last of me, Moo! I'll be back to even the score!" Terrorbull warned him. He and his three accomplices were held back from the marshall and the other townspeople by military soldiers from Fort Bison.

"And me and my posse will be ready for you, Terrorbull!" Marshall Moo replied.

Today was a new beginning for the Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa as well as the cowfolk of Cow Town. They've seen the last of Bulloney and his taxes. They celebrated with a dance and banquet in Miss Lily's honor of her becoming the new mayor.

But Moo knew even with Cow Town free of Bulloney and Terrorbull, there were other desperadoes out there looking to rob and plunder Cowtown. The young marshall along with new Sheriff Dakota and Deputy Cowlorado, vowed no criminal would rear their ugly head in Cow Town.

A few days ago, there was more reason to celebrate as Marshall Moo and Miss Lily Bovine had the honor of watching as well as participating in the marriage of the Cowlorado Kid and Miss Laura Holt.

It was a beautiful church wedding with white Lily o the valleys and carnations decorating the church vestibule.

Cowlorado was a dashing figure in a white tuxedo. He was sweating and nervous as a cat. Moo and Dakota, clad in dark blue tuxedos stood next to him in front. The pastor stood before an altar.

"Never thought I'd be nervous at my own wedding." He said.

"Not to worry, Cowlorado. It'll be fine." Moo reassured him.

"I was the same way that time I was gonna marry Miss Cowlamity." Dakota said.

"But you didn't go through with it." Cowlorado replied.

"Wasn't ready then. Maybe someday...I mean...I hope someday I will be ready." Dakota said.

"You will. Just gotta give it some time." Moo told him.

"Kinda like with you and Miss Lily?" Cowlorado teased, glad to have something to break his nervousness, even for a little while.

Moo blushed. The truth was he was afraid. He loved Miss Lily. He had planned a million ways of asking for her hoof in marriage. But every time he went to ask, he chickened out. Plus, his job as the marshall kept him super busy.

Plus, Miss Lily had been so busy running the Tumbleweed and now with her new job as mayor, she hardly had time to even go on a picnic.

"I...guess.. I'm kinda in the same boat as Dakota." He replied.

"Just ask her, Moo." Cowlorado told him, "All those weeks laid up in bed really got me to thinking how short life is. Seize every moment you have with the one you love."

"Whoa. How'd you get so smart, Kid?" Dakota grinned along with Moo.

"Comes with practice." He chuckled.

Miss Lily Bovine, clad in a beautiful frock of pale pink walked down the aisle. She took Moo's breath away. She was already pretty but today she looked even more so. She stood next to Moo.

Cowlamity Kate walked behind her similiarly clad. Dakota was smitten by the wild tumbleweed who today looked like a blooming rose. She stood next to him grinning.

Then Laura stood in the doorway at the end of the aisle. She was a vision of sheer loveliness. Today, she was clad in an ivory cream colored wedding dress designed by Miss Lily herself. She carried a small bouquet of white carnations in her two hoofs.

She walked down the aisle. She felt like butterflies were flying around in her stomach. But seeing Cowlorado made her feel much better.

Cowlorado smiled warmly taking her hoof in his own. The pastor began the ceremony. Moo took out the wedding rings and handed them to Cowlorado. Cowlorado placed a ring on Laura's finger while pledging his vow to love and honor her in sickness and in health. She in turn placed on Cowlorado's finger vowing to love and be there for him in sickness and death as well. The pastor concluded the ceremony and pronounced the couple as cow and wife.

Cowlorado happily kissed his new bride. Moo and Dakota along with everyone else cheered and congratulated the happy couple.

"I...wish you well, Cowlorado." Sally Sue Holstein said, then noticing Laura standing next to him, "Both of you."

"Thanks, Sally Sue." Cowlorado replied.

"Yeah." Laura said.

She and her dad came to the wedding. She still had a hard time with Cowlorado picking another girl over her but she came to terms with it. She decided to follow Laura's advice to invest her money to help the people of Cow Town. She decided she was going to give the homely single womenfolk of Cow Town beauty treatments so they can get husbands.

The newly wed couple bordered a carriage for a steamer ship that was taking them to Moo York for their honeymoon.

"Well, at least she's trying." Laura chuckled, when she heard about Sally Sue, then sobered up, "Would you have chosen her if I wasn't here?"

"Sally's a nice girl, a bit spoiled perhaps, but she isn't you. Laura, I fell in love with you." He replied, "I chose you to be my wife."

Then they kissed passionately.

"Oh, Cowlorado...Oh, Kid. I'll love you forever." Laura murmured.

"And I'll love you, my sweet, beautiful Laura." Cowlorado replied, smiling warmly.

...

"Moo, what's going on? I have a town meeting. I'm supposed to give a speech. Took me all night to write this speech." Miss Lily asked.

The pretty, petite mayor looked at the well-built muscular marshall as he asked her into his office.

"Miss Lily, there's something I want you to know." He said, kneeling and taking her hoof into his.

"Moo, I don't have time for this." She began, "You know how much paperwork I have? Plus, I have to run the Tumbleweed and-"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I want to marry you, Miss Lily." He finally blurted out.

Miss Lily was speechless.

"I...I'm sorry, Miss Lily...if you don't want to..."

"I do want to. I love you, too. I always have."

"Well...how about that..." Moo replied, a slow smile spread across his face. He swung his betrothed in the air while she squealed with delight.

...

"Brought you a present, Miss Cowlamity." Dakota said, blushing.

Dakota had gone to visit Cowlamity Kate Cudster. She was the owner and operator of the Golden Cud Ranch.

"Why, thank you, Dakota. But it ain't my birthday." She replied, unwrapping a small package.

Inside was a small ring box. Cowlamity opened to see a beautiful ruby ring staring back at her.

''Dakota, it's beautiful!" She breathed.

"I want you to keep it so someday we can get hitched."

"Why wait? Why not get married now?" She asked.

"You sure?"

"I am. Seeing Laura and Cowlorado together made me think I'm missing something important from my life and that something is you." Cowlamity said.

"I feel the exact same way about you, Miss Cowlamity." He took her in his arms and kissed her.

...

When they came back from their honeymoon, Cowlorado and Laura had the pleasure of being best man and bridesmaid to the wedding of their four friends. Moo married Miss Lily while Dakota married Cowlamity Kate.

Laura grew to love Moo Mesa and the people of Cow Town. A town with a lot of heart and now with a lot of change.

The End


End file.
